


visitation

by girlsarewolves



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Gen, I make no excuses, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers, honestly what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vis·it·a·tion<br/>ˌvizəˈtāSH(ə)n/<br/>noun<br/>1.  an official or formal visit, in particular.<br/>the appearance of a divine or supernatural being.<br/>2.   a disaster or difficulty regarded as a divine punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	visitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> I have no excuse. This came about from some ramblings and headcanons for a fusion of the different DC 'verses currently on television and in theaters, and a certain someone begging for fic for this dynamic. So here it is. Set sometime after BvS and while Alex and J'onn are on the run, looking into Cadmus. I think Kara comes across a little OOC since this is on the shorter side and solely from Lex's POV, but I'll probably write more with this mash-up and explore Kara's grief and anger over what happened. Feedback appreciated. :)

* * *

She visits every other week. She strides in much like her cousin; red and blue uniform, cape trailing, something about her home world clothing making her seem too big in the stark white confines of the prison.  
  
If the guards wonder why Superman's cutesy cousin keeps visiting the man rumored to be involved with Superman's death, they don't bother saying anything.  
  
He's teaching her to play chess. He hates the game, but if he is to take his place as the Villain, well, there are certain prerequisites to the role. He just hates the patience it takes, not necessarily to make a move but to wait for others to make theirs.  
  
"You have nothing but time, Lex," she says. Her voice grates his ears; 'cloy' is the word that comes to mind when she speaks. "You should use it to work on your patience."  
  
"Checkmate," is his only reply. He grins, smug; not that there's anything to really feel smug about. He just beat the equivalent of a child at this game. But he delights in the annoyance that scrunches up her perfect face, gives it wrinkles and lines and makes her look almost human.  
  
But she is far too strong and smooth and cute to be human. Her cousin was strong and smooth and chiseled, something hard and intimidating and cocksure about Kal El where Kara is bubbly and perky and determined and maybe a little insecure. Granted if he described them this way to someone, they would sound human.  
  
Seeing it though, makes it clear. They're not. They are otherworldly, and there are differences in them - they were each shaped by completely different lives, different losses and gains, different traumas, different comforts - but they have that same steel core. That same perfectness they try to cover up by overcompensating clumsy flaws, awkward quirks.  
  
"Lexcorp stock is still doing poorly. I'm sure Mercy told you that, though." She looks so disgustingly chipper and confident, like she's caught him on something.  
  
Lex shrugs. "Mercy comes now and then, yes, keeps me informed of business. But it's all in the log books, nothing to hide."  
  
"We know she was in the building when the bomb went off."  
  
Again, he shrugs. "Apparently not. Because she's alive. And nobody survived that day. Oh, except Kal El."  
  
He likes to use that name around her, takes pleasure in the way it hurts her; reminding her of what she's lost, to her own kind's arrogance and to his machinations. He loves watching all the emotions play on her face.  
  
She isn't very good at hiding her emotions. Kal wasn't the greatest, either, but even he had a better knack for acting. Kara, though, Kara is so open and vulnerable, and beneath all her cuteness and the saccharine kindness that Lex has learned is truly genuine, there is a rage that rivals it. Kara is a raw wound, easily prone to bleeding anew.  
  
"We're going to make sure you stay here, you know."  
  
"Of course, of course. You have to tell yourself what you need to get by. Make it through the day. Oh, how is Alex?"  
  
She does not flinch, even though he knows - thanks to Mercy - that it's been months since there was any sign of Alex Danvers or the green Martian. She does purse her lips, blink rapidly, take a quiet, shuddering breath.  
  
Oh, he does love that reaction. He wants to reach out, place his hand over her heart and see if he can feel it racing with the effort it takes to conceal how deeply she feels. He wonders if she would break his hand before she even knew what she was doing.  
  
Part of him wants that pain, if only to see the horror in her eyes when she realized what she had done. But then who would he have to play chess with. And he really isn't fond of pain, no, he would rather avoid the pain.  
  
Even if part of him is curious. Kal El never really touched him. He never really touched Kal. Do they feel hard as rock? Is their any give in their flesh? He assumes there must be some, he knows Lois Lane was no nun and good ol' country boys like Clark isn't abstinence practitioners. Is Kara a good, pure girl? Does Supergirl take any human boys under her cape? He hears things from Mercy - there's a James and a Winn, and he's ordered files on both, entire histories for him to learn - but nothing concrete.  
  
"I'll see you next time," she says, stands up. She's still sore, still raw. Sometimes that's how she leaves. Most of the time, actually. Rarely does she leave in a good mood, yet she always comes back.  
  
"That a promise?" he asks. He's perfected a tone of disinterest, one he always uses with her. He stares at the chess board. It isn't as though he'll really miss her if she stops visiting.  
  
He still doesn't even know why she visits, though. He would love to know.  
  
"Guess you'll have to wait and see." She smiles when she says that, standing tall and half turned away, so big and so bright and so colorful in this stark, white prison. Can't let him see how much he's hurt her, but he knows; she knows he knows. She still keeps up appearances.  
  
He watches her leave; knows she'll be back. Maybe next time he'll touch her. Grab her hand when it reaches through the bar to move her piece. He hasn't seen repulsion on her face yet; he wants to know how that will twist her perfect, pretty face up. He wants to feel the smooth of her skin, if there's any give in her flesh when he squeezes.  
  
Or maybe he'll wait. Wait until he's finally wrestled the truth from her, the reason for her visits. He still wants to know all of Kara Zor El's secrets, and he can't go ending the game too early, no.  
  
Kara did tell him to work on his patience.


End file.
